Sepenggal Rasa Tak Terucap
by Profe Fest
Summary: Tentang dua orang pria di depan (makam) lelaki yang mereka kasihi di mana keduanya dapat melukiskan sosok yang sama dengan caranya masing-masing dan hanya bisa mengubur kasih yang ditelan lagi oleh sunyi—tanpa mengibarkan bendera putih. RnR?


Belphegor masih mematung, matanya yang tertutup poni masih menatap lekat-lekat nama yang terukir rapi pada nisan kelabu di depannya. Kadang, pria dengan poni berantakan itu akan berpikir bahwa ia tengah bermimpi, namun sedetik kemudian ia akan sadar bahwa nisan di depannya nyata, begitu juga dengan kubur di depannya dan tubuh kaku yang ditemukan mereka dalam lebatnya hutan yang mengelilingi Varia HQ.

"Kenapa kau tetap di sana …," Belphegor sengaja memberi jeda. Dalam kekosongan itu, ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan seorang pria dalam balutan pakaian tradisional Cina berwarna merah yang tengah menggenggam seikat bunga berwarna merah muda kelam berdiri tanpa suara cukup jauh darinya, "… Arcobaleno, Fon," pria pirang itu melanjutkan.

.

.

 **Title : Sepenggal Rasa Tak Terucap**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Head-canon, BL, OOC, typo(s), dan berbagai kekurangan lain**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

 _Tentang dua orang pria di depan (makam) lelaki yang mereka kasihi di mana keduanya dapat melukiskan sosok yang sama dengan caranya masing-masing dan hanya bisa mengubur kasih yang ditelan lagi oleh sunyi—tanpa mengibarkan bendera putih._

.

.

"Aku terkejut kau mau berdiri di depan nisan itu selama sejam—atau mungkin lebih, ya?" Pria yang menggenggam seikat bunga itu, Fon, melangkah mendekati si _mantan_ pangeran dengan langkah teratur, membiarkan pria pirang tersebut menunggu.

"Ushishi, kau sendiri? Mau sampai kapan berdiri dari kejauhan? Bunga itu bisa layu," cetus Belphegor dengan menyelipkan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya. Ia mencuri pandang bunga yang dibawa Fon, _sweet pea_. Dalam _hanakotoba_ berarti 'terima kasih untuk saat-saat yang meyenangkan'.

"Aku hanya asal membeli, sekedar ucapan tanda berkabung saja," Fon menjelaskan, menyadari tatapan laki-laki pirang yang lebih muda darinya itu mengarah pada bunga yang dibawanya. Dengan hati-hati Fon meletakkan seikat bunga itu di depan nisan kelabu, lalu terdiam dalam posisi berlutut. "Toh Mammon tak benar-benar suka bunga," lanjut pria keturunan oriental itu menambahkan.

"Kau terlihat _dekat_ dengannya," cetus Bel iseng.

"Yaah, _dekat_ yang bagaimana yang kau maksud?" Fon melempar senyum tipis pada lelaki di sebelahnya, memancing.

Bel tertawa, tawa eksentriknya memecah hening di depan makam yang hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. "Aku tahu, Mammon pernah menyebut bahwa dia membenci _martial arts_ jauh melebihi bencinya ketika susu stroberinya habis," katanya setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Aku tahu," Fon menjawab, senyumnya semakin terkembang. "Dia sering mengatakan hal yang sama," lanjutnya.

Kedua lelaki itu kembali menatap nisan, membiarkan nisan kelabu itu menyeret mereka ke masa lalu, mengingat sejenak dengan seorang ilusionis mungil yang kenangannya masih membekas di kepala mereka. Seolah baru kemarin mereka berjumpa. Dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus kala itu semakin membuai mereka dalam nostalgia.

"Kalian sering bersama bukan?" Fon memecah hening, membiarkan angin memainkan kepangan rambutnya yang cukup panjang.

"Lantas mengapa?" Belphegor mengulas seringai kecil, tampak main-main dalam suasana yang begitu serius.

"Tidak, kalian kelihatan lebih _akrab_ ," sahut Fon tenang. Mata karamelnya tak berpaling dari nisan kelabu, sepertinya ia mengatakan itu dalam keadaan masih terjebak dalam aliran waktu yang berhenti berputar di kepalanya.

Bel terkekeh. "Selama bisa dapat uang, Mammon sama sekali tak akan protes akan pergi dengan siapa," ujarnya.

"Kau benar." Bibir Fon kembali mengulas lengkung asimetris.

Mereka kembali terdiam, membiarkan sunyi kembali mengambil alih percakapan. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhenti berhebus, membiarkan dua pria itu larut dalam kenangan.

"Seperti apa dia di matamu?" Kali ini Belphegor memilih memecah senyap di antara mereka.

Fon masih bergeming selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Dia tak dapat ditebak," jawabnya, kemudian ia terdiam sejenak dan melajutkan, "Mammon selalu bermain dengan kata-kata. Ketika ia menjawab sesuatu dengan huruf a, ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dengan itu. Memang itu tak selalu terjadi, namun itulah daya tariknya. Mungkin akan lebih mudah menggambarkannya dengan misterius, namun Mammon … dia lebih dari itu," jawab lelaki Asia itu panjang lebar.

"Kau terlihat seperti tengah menggodanya," cetus Bel sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

"Aku berusaha jujur, Belphegor," ralat Fon dengan senyum kecil yang kembali terbentuk di bibirnya. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Pria itu balik bertanya.

"Yaah," Bel mendongakkan kepala, menatap cakrawala luas dengan mentari bersinar di atas kepalanya, "kuakui, Mammon memang memiliki daya tarik sendiri. Tapi, dia … dia _berbeda_. Mammon bisa lebih menjengkelkan daripada Fisika, lebih memukau dibanding seluruh karya sastra—dia lebih dari segala hal, dan setiap kelebihannya itu _berbeda_." Pria pirang itu menoleh pada Fon, kemudian memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kita bisa menggambarkan orang yang sama dengan cara yang berbeda." Fon menghela napas dan berdiri, namun matanya tetap tak beralih dari nisan di depannya.

"Cara kita melihatnya memang berbeda, Arcobaleno," sahut Bel sembari terkekeh.

"Cara kita _mencintainya_ memang berbeda, Belphegor," ralat Fon sembari melirik pria pirang itu sejenak dan kembali menatap nisan yang sejak tadi dipandanginya.

Angin semilir kini dengan cepat mengisi kekosongan di antara keduanya, membiarkan dua pria itu dapat merasakan kasih yang mereka kubur setelah sekian lama. Hangat mengisi setiap relung kosong yang ada dalam dada, mengecap bahwa seperti inilah rasa dan aroma cinta diam-diam yang mereka pendam.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum pergi?" tanya Belphegor.

"Tidak," Fon menggeleng. "Setiap kali kami bertatap muka, hanya ada adu argumen yang akan tercipta," lanjut pria itu sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Bisa kubayangkan," kekeh Belphegor.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum pergi?" Fon balik bertanya pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tentu, dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu," jawab Belphegor sembari melebarkan cengirannya.

"Apa katanya?" selidik Fon ingin tahu.

"Tanyakan saja pada mayatnya sendiri," jawab Belphegor acuh tak acuh.

Fon mau tak mau tertawa. "Kalau aku menggali kuburnya, dia akan memakiku dan meminta biaya ganti rugi untuk pemakamannya kembali," ucapnya.

Belphegor ikut mengeluarkan tawa anehnya, membayangkan hal itu tentu lah sangat gila. "Jangan khawatir, kata-katanya tak terlalu penting," ujar pria pirang itu sembari menepuk bahu sang _mantan_ Arcobaleno.

Fon menggulum senyum. "Tentu. Akan kutebak sendiri kata-katanya nanti," jawabnya.

Belphegor kembali tertawa, kemudian menepuk bahu pria berkepang itu sejenak dan beranjak pergi. Fon membiarkan, ditatapnya lekat-lekat nisan di depannya, berharap semoga itu hanya tipuan seorang ilusionis bertudung yang kerap kali menarik perhatiannya dan ilusionis itu akan melompat dari dalam liang kubur dan menertawakan wajah dukanya.

"Oh ya, Arcobaleno, Fon."

Panggilan dari Belphegor yang baru menjauhi makam beberapa langkah membuat Fon menunda kegiatannya memandangi nama yang terukir di atas nisan itu dan menoleh pada si _mantan_ pangeran. Pria pirang itu berbalik, bibirnya mengulas seringai yang sebelah sudutnya lebih tinggi dari sudut yang lain.

"Apapun yang dikatakan Mammon padaku, intinya aku tidak akan mengalah dengan mudah padamu," ucap Belphegor setengah angkuh.

Fon menggulum senyum mendengarnya. "Aku juga tak berniat memberimu kesempatan lebih, Belphegor," jawabnya tenang.

Seringai Belphegor tampak puas mendengar jawaban dari pria berkepang tersebut. Pria berponi berantakan itu kembali berbalik, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Fon kembali menatap nama yang terukir di atas nisan kelabu, senyumnya belum pudar hingga saat itu.

"Lihat? Tak akan ada yang sudi menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, Mammon," ujar Fon yang dibalas hanya dengan sepoi angin.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Hai, hai! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Profe Fest! Semoga kalian suka fanfic FonMammon ini ya meski bahasanya masih acak-acakan gini. Intinya di fanfic ini sih, Mammon mati duluan ( _setting_ -nya sebelum Tsuna dkk dibawa ke masa depan) terus Belphegor sama Fon ketemu pas lagi di makam (cie nih mas-mas ganteng nengokin lelaki tercinta /dipentung).

Kayaknya, ini bakal jadi fanfic terakhir sebelum saya nuntasin UN deh. Saya udah nggak kuat nahan diri buat nggak nulis, yaudah sekali ini aja nulis dulu. Saya juga minta doanya, ya! Gonjang-ganjing nih, hiks. Mana saya belajar suka ga masuk, aduh pokoknya doain ya! Doain saya UN lancar sama bisa masuk PTN negeri pake undangan /ngemis doa /dipentung admin FFn.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri berkunjung! Mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan yang ada dalam fanfic ini. Saya makin seneng kalau ada yang ninggalin jejak seperti _review_ lho /modus. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan juga diperbolehkan sekali buat nanya-nanya di kolom _review_ atau di PM kok. Omong-omong, ini _genre_ -nya udah bener belum, ya? Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest (Bogor, 00.46 WIB)


End file.
